Amarte en silencio
by Katica and Katika
Summary: Cuando amas en silencio, es larga la espera, y hasta se vuelve un poco torturante. Kazuki será capaz de confesarse? Songfic Kazuki&Isabella/Canción: Hay algo que te quiero decir- Alejandro Lerner... Disfrútenlo!


**:::AMARTE EN SILENCIO:::**

_Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo.  
Yo se que puede ser el miedo a que me digas que no.  
Pero hay algo en tu forma de mirar.  
Que me lo dice todo sin hablar.  
Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo._

Cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar para poder decirte lo que siento? Mil años? Debo esperar que sea el fin del mundo para confesarme, esperar la venida de Cristo otra vez o qué? Ya me cansé… Debo decírtelo… hoy…

OmG! Ahí está… qué debo hacer? Porque siempre debe estar con sus amigas? Igual… yo soy su amigo, no? También tengo derecho… Llegaré decidido allí y te diré: "Debo hablar contigo"… naah! Eso sonó de papá gruñón, y no quiero que me veas como uno jeje… Cómo debo empezar? Um… quizá: "holaa! Sabes? Necesito hablarte"… Waaa! Qué estoy haciendooo!

-Hola!- me saludaste, en qué momento llegaste? No me di cuenta… o.O

-Hola…- digo tímidamente… Fuck! Porqué no puedo abrazarte y darte el beso que te mereces? . - em… necesito hablar contigo, sabes?- al fin!

_No encuentro la manera de empezar contigo.  
Te busco por un camino que nunca he recorrido.  
Y sé que en esa forma de mirar hay algo que me pides sin hablar.  
Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo._

Empezamos a caminar por el jardín del Instituto… entre tú y yo sólo había silencio.

-Y bueno… qué debes decirme?- Detuviste el paso. Porqué estoy temblando? No me siento nervioso ni para un partido de fútbol, ni siquiera cuando jugamos la final contra el Nankatsu… ewe… me estoy tardando en responder n.n'

-Em… se trata de…- comenzó a llover fuertemente- mejor vamos a ese kiosco… nos vamos a mojar!- Cambié el tema… estúpida conciencia! Deja de decirme cobardee! .

Pero… tú no te mueves… sólo me miras mientras nos empapamos de agua… espera… esa mirada la conozco…

_Te quiero aunque me guardes en silencio.  
Te quiero aunque me digas que no es cierto.  
Te quiero aunque no hablemos nunca de este amor.  
Pero hay algo en tu forma de mirar que me lo dice todo sin hablar.  
Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo._

-Nyaa! Qué rico!... Ven Kazuki… no seas aguafiestas!

No sé porqué no puedo dejar de mirarte mientras giras danzando bajo la lluvia… tu cabello chorreando agua, el uniforme mojado *babas* la falda ajustada, la blusa transparente, tu sonrisa… waa! Qué cursi!... aún así no puedo dejar de mirarte.

_No encuentro la manera de empezar contigo.  
Te miro y te sonrio como un juego sin motivo.  
Te siento tan dificil de alcanzar.  
Aunque me este acercando sin pensar.  
Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo._

Um… espera… qué estoy haciendo? Porqué camino hacia ti? Porqué me acerco y te abrazo suavemente? Porqué te tomo la cara entre mis manos? Porqué te…? Ahh! Así que esto es la gloria…

-Kazuki…- me dijiste justo cuando terminé de besarte (y conste que fue en contra de mi voluntad!)

-em… etto… Isa… perdón… debo irme…- fui retrocediendo torpemente *tonto!* decía mi mente.

-Kazuki… espera un momento!- vienes hacía mi con la mirada desanimada- no te vayas…

-es que… - digo inútilmente, ahora estás furiosa :S

-No seas cobarde! No huyas!- dices ya frente a mí, acorralándome contra una de las bancas del jardín- porqué no eres capaz de explicarme lo que acabas de hacer? Crees que no significa nada para mí?

_Te quiero aunque me guardes en silencio,  
Te quiero aunque me digas que no es cierto,  
Te quiero aunque no hablemos nunca de este amor.  
Pero hay algo en tu forma de mirar que me lo dice todo sin hablar.  
Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo._

_Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo._

Valor! Valor! Dónde te metes cuando te necesito? Ok, lo haré sin ti…

-No te enojes… es que… sabes? De esto tenía que hablarte… no tuve la fuerza suficiente, no la he tenido nunca… no sabía si decirte lo que siento porque temo a ser rechazado, a que no comprendas…

-Que no comprenda qué?- gracias por estar más serena _

-Que… te amo… eso…- Waaa! Lo dije! Ya puedo morir en paz… h.h

En tu mirada hay una extraña mezcla de confusión y ternura… qué debo hacer? Me quedo quieto hasta que me digas algo, o me arriesgo? Decide tú… estoy en tus manos… Qué?... Qué haces? Otro beso? Jejeje aee Isabella… te conozco menos de lo que pienso…

-Y yo a ti, Kazuki… - Eso quería escuchar de ti… Al fin soy feliz… =)

_Te quiero aunque me guardes en silencio.  
Te quiero aunque me digas que no es cierto.  
Te quiero aunque no hablemos nunca de este amor.  
Pero hay algo en tu forma de mirar que me lo dice todo sin hablar.  
Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo._

By Kathe =)

::::::::::::

Olaaas! =) Q tal? Como han estado? Bueno… aquí vengo con un nuevo songfic, de hecho el primero para esta parejita que tanto me encanta… Kazuki & Isabella… La canción se títula "Hay algo que te quiero decir" del cantante Alejandro Lerner… Disfrútenlo! =)

Ahh! Kazuki Sorimachi pertenece al kawaii sensei Yoichi Takahashi. Isabella Vane es un personaje de mi desalmada mente… ewe… xD

Hasta la próxima!

Katica&Katika =)


End file.
